Gonadotropin releasing hormone (GnRH) is a decapeptide that is secreted by the hypothalamus into the hypophyseal portal circulation in response to neural and/or chemical stimuli, causing the biosynthesis and release of luteinizing hormone (LH) and follicle-stimulating hormone (FSH) by the pituitary. GnRH is also known by other names, including gonadoliberin, LH releasing hormone (LHRH), FSH releasing hormone (FSH RH) and LH/FSH releasing factor (LH/FSH RF).
GnRH plays an important role in regulating the action of LH and FSH (by regulation of their levels), and thus has a role in regulating the levels of gonadal steroids in both sexes, including the sex hormones progesterone, oestrogens and androgens. More discussion of GnRH can be found in WO 98/5519 and WO 97/14697, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
It is believed that several diseases would benefit from the regulation of GnRH activity, in particular by antagonising such activity. These include sex hormone related conditions such as sex hormone dependent cancer, benign prostatic hypertrophy and myoma of the uterus. Examples of sex hormone dependent cancers are prostatic cancer, uterine cancer, breast cancer and pituitary gonadotrophe adenoma.
The following disclose compounds purported to act as GnRH antagonists: WO 97/21435, WO 97/21703, WO 97/21704, WO 97/21707, WO 55116, WO 98/55119, WO 98/55123, WO 98/55470, WO 98/55479, WO 99/21553, WO 99/21557, WO 99/41251, WO 99/41252, WO 00/04013, WO 00/69433, WO 99/51231, WO 99/51232, WO 99/51233, WO 99/51234, WO 99/51595, WO 99/51596, WO 00/53178, WO 00/53180, WO 00/53179, WO 00/53181, WO 00/53185 and WO 00/53602.
It would be desirable to provide further compounds, such compounds being GnRH antagonists.